


Реверс

by Vongue



Series: Не смотри вниз [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: <b>Addie Dee</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Дж2<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: мини, ~3000 слов<br/><b>Жанр</b>: АУ, романс<br/><b>Предупреждение</b>: Дженсену – 35, Джареду – 20<br/><b>Дисклеймер</b>: все написано ради кинков<br/><b>Примечание</b>: фик является сиквелом «Не смотри вниз», со всеми вытекающими, действие происходит пять лет спустя. Махровое авторское имхо – без основного текста читать бессмысленно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реверс

Не надоедало. Время странным образом оплеталось вокруг них; чем дольше Джаред находился рядом, чем лучше узнавал – тем сильнее влекло к Дженсену: не напиться, не насытиться. Все так же, а то и больше, хотелось прикасаться, изучать пальцами, губами, хотелось облизать каждую тонкую морщинку – из тех, что расползались от уголков глаз, легкую складку, отпечатавшуюся между бровей. Джаред так и делал, когда удавалось застать Дженсена врасплох: вылизывал его лицо, а Дженсен строил фальшиво брезгливую физиономию и обзывал щенком-переростком. Он позволял теперь – расслаблялся – чаще, успевал соскучиться, хоть и не признавался вслух. Слов и не требовалось: Джаред чувствовал. 

Уставал он страшно. И все равно радовался, что не сложилось с Колумбийским университетом. Поначалу дергало досадой: мог ведь учиться практически через дорогу от дома Дженсена, видеться с ним каждый день, а вместо этого попал в Бостонский. Не худший вариант, конечно: три сотни миль вполне преодолимы, а ночь езды – не подвиг, хоть первое время и пугала по незнанию. Но позже, убедившись, что катастрофы не произошло, а небоскреб на Шестой авеню не осыпался пылью, Джаред признался себе: Дженсен представлял собой слишком большой соблазн. Рядом с ним не оставалось ни малейшего шанса – не то что получить стипендию, а хотя бы не вылететь на первом же году обучения. 

Джаред пересчитал ногами широкие светлые ступени, ведущие от главного корпуса высшей школы искусств, повернул к реке. С жильем ему повезло – снимал квартиру с доставляющим всевозможные неудобства, но отчаянно преданным Эдвином. Тот не раз выручал в нелегкие времена, но еще чаще служил причиной вызова соседями полиции из-за излишнего шума. 

Удивительно, как Джаред привык к Бостону, не привык даже – врос корнями. Не смутили ни зубастые цены на жилье, ни буйный климат; совпали сразу: мой город, твой Джаред. Больше «его», пожалуй, была только квартира на Манхэттене, с полюбившимся видом из огромного окна. Бостон не отличался дружелюбием, но не устоял перед обаянием Джареда; нет, не было легко, но даже усталость, наполняющая свинцом конечности после загруженного учебой и работой дня, – ощущалась удовлетворением. Было бы идеально... Да что там, скоро будет.

Джаред ждал, что перегорит. Когда расстались с Дженсеном, еще в самом начале джаредовой учебы – думал, зло и искренне, что навсегда. Устал. С Дженсеном непросто было: тот не давал поблажек, не жалел, честностью и баловал, и наказывал. Не подсказывал легких решений, заставлял думать, мотивировал: собственным статусом, требовательностью – к себе и другим, азартом, сексом. Целенаправленно тянул вверх – сейчас, оглядываясь, Джаред мог оценить. 

А еще – страшно боялся расстояния, боялся быть с-Дженсеном, но без-Дженсена, наивно думал, сжечь мосты будет проще.

Они по-настоящему никогда не ссорились – не получалось. Джаред не умел лелеять обиду, забывал по-глупому; Дженсен же просто не обижался. Если не нравилось – говорил в лоб, или, по настроению, доводил Джареда до белого каления – все так же любил всевозможные испытания и проверки. Джаред по дурости решил, что не пробовал ничего, что рано еще определяться. Сказал Дженсену, ожидая возражений, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь гребаного проявления привязанности, а тот лишь плечами пожал, мол – иди. Джаред разозлился и ушел. Продержался три месяца, отрывался последовательно и мрачно, трахал все, что движется, не вспоминая имен наутро. После стало так противно от своего поведения, от предательства самого себя, что сорвался посреди семестра, приехал к Дженсену без предупреждения, преисполненный раскаяния, готовый вымаливать прощение. Дженсен не дал – открыл дверь, как ни в чем не бывало, будто знал заранее, требовательно сгреб в охапку и признался: «Ждал тебя».

От воспоминаний уголки губ сами собой разъехались, не получилось сдержаться, и Джаред разулыбался, привлекая внимание встречных прохожих: девушки хлопали ресницами с недоверчивой надеждой, мужчины откровенно хмурились. Дети счастливо улыбались в ответ. 

Собрать вещи, покидать быстро в рюкзак самое необходимое, и в дорогу. Домой. «Домой» означало «к Дженсену», и в груди тепло ныло от того, насколько равноценными стали эти понятия.

– Простите, – вежливо сказал Джаред человеку, мешавшему войти в подъезд его дома, и только потом, когда тот не пожелал сдвинуться с места, поймал в фокус лицо.

Мысли разлетелись из головы стаей вспугнутых птиц, замелькали паникой, счастьем, неверием. От удивления не сразу сообразил – откуда тот адрес-то узнал? Ах да, черт, Джаред же сам оставил «на всякий случай», с глупой припиской про стриптиз на дом. Ляпал в последнее время вообще не фильтруя, шептал в телефонную трубку, запершись в ванной, такое, что щеки горели, а на том конце провода дышали тяжело и хвалили щедрыми стонами. Дженсен. Ох, блин, в квартире, как всегда, черт ногу сломит – мягко говоря; Джаред и раньше не был образцом аккуратности, а Эд его окончательно испортил. Дженсен. Не собрать мыслей, Дженсен, Дженсен здесь, прямо здесь и сейчас, и...

– Не прощу, – сказал тот, смеясь глазами. – Невероятно, как соскучился по тебе, звереныш.

И, осторожно смяв в кулаке ворот рубашки, притянул в поцелуй, захлестнул знакомым, родным запахом.

***

Джаред дернулся, по привычке, видимо, – необходимость скрывать вросла под кожу, стала второй натурой, до сих пор дающей о себе знать. Дженсен притиснул его плотнее, углубил поцелуй, беря на слабо – и тот поддался, расслабился. 

Дженсен втолкал его в квартиру спиной вперед, чудом ни на что не напоровшись, удачно споткнулся у самой кровати. Джаред позволил себя уронить, зажмурился, а затем, рыкнув, перекатился на Дженсена, прижался лбом ко лбу.

Вот оно.

Даже сдерживаться не хотелось, ничего не хотелось, кроме очевидного. Дженсен и не стал притворяться: запрокинул голову и двинул тазом недвусмысленно. Джаред – тяжелый, длинный – Обмяк на нем, нарочно придавливая всем весом, зная, как Дженсену нравится. 

Дженсен раньше думал, не желая лукавить перед самим собой, что ненормальность – в тяге к хрупкому, гибкому, вспыльчивому и много-еще-какому – юному. Думал, именно энергия, присущая только подросткам, так манит. Теперь, получается, следовало признаться, что манит другое: животное, хищное, сильное?..

Политика честности работала в обе стороны, хотел Дженсен признаваться себе или нет – его манил Джаред. Маугли вырос и стал хищником, да только энергия никуда не делась, словно гуще стала, слаще, опаснее. 

– Ты не предупредил, – констатировал Джаред и зарылся лицом в шею. Непривычно шершавый подбородок ошпарил кожу, и Дженсен резко раздвинул колени.

– Не дотерпел, – пояснил он бесстыдно, сильно сжал обеими ладонями крепкую задницу. – Джаред, эй. Джаред.

Тот поднял голову, поймался и поймал взглядом. И понял – сразу, Дженсен бедром почувствовал.

Хорошо – эгоистичная, но безжалостно логичная мысль – что Джаред с другими пробовал, какой-никакой опыт. Еще лучше – что вернулся и вернул, выбрал сознательно, предпочел другим. В Нью-Йорке еще удавалось забить голову – работой, дочерью, друзьями, упихать себя в жесткие рамки коротких переписок и нерегулярного секса по телефону. Теперь крышу снесло ураганом, и желания возвращать ее на место не возникло ни на секунду. Можно отпустить себя. Можно довериться. Можно вцепиться руками в прямом и переносном смысле и жадно пробовать: как изменился на вкус, на ощупь, в плечах раздался. 

Джаред уперся в матрас коленями по бокам, навис над Дженсеном, потянул, переворачивая на живот. Дженсен помог, а сам подумал, взвинчиваясь крепче – как тот вытянется длиннее, нальется силой, мощью, как перестанет слушаться совершенно, и, господи, – затопило с головой. Дженсен нетерпеливо вздернул бедра, цапнул за ногу Джареда, притягивая, вжимая пахом себе в задницу.

– Джинсы, – захлебнулся воздухом Джаред, засмеялся напряженно. – Дай джинсы снять, боже...

Дженсен заворчал требовательно и недовольно. Джаред замешкался с застежками – ремнем, пуговицами; смирно ждать терпения не хватило: Дженсен сбросил штаны, сгреб стреноженного джинсами Джареда и подмял под себя по привычке. 

– Э-эй, – завертелся тот (вполсилы, а удерживать приходится всерьез – обозначилось в сознании непроизвольно). – А ну! Дай мне, я хочу!

– Тебе что, пятнадцать? – поддел Дженсен, хмыкнул в ямку между ключицами.

– Вот именно, – Джаред все еще барахтался, пытаясь высвободиться из джинсового плена и одновременно – из хватки Дженсена. Не получалось ни то ни другое: Дженсен добросовестно отвлекал.

– Ой, блядь, – обалдело сказал возникший на пороге парень. – Простите, – и закрыл обратно.

Джаред даже ухом не повел, а Дженсен счел, что раз так – и ему беспокоиться не о чем. 

– Смазка где? – спросил без обиняков: терпение звенело натянутой струной, грозило вот-вот лопнуть.

– Нету, – пожал плечами Джаред, сказал глазами: зачем мне без тебя? Дженсен завыл мысленно. 

Орал Джаред громко – по слюне и с непривычки-то. Но ни притормозить не дал, ни подготовить по-человечески, хоть Дженсен честно пытался внять голосу разума. Джаред сам натянулся, начал покачиваться, болезненно всхлипывая – может потому Дженсен и продержался долго: не выносил причинять боль Джареду. Тот между тем привык, запустил руку между ног, сменил тональность стонов, забормотал бессвязно:

– Сволочь ты, невозможная. Я сам хотел! Полгода мечтал тебе вставить еще раз, с тех пор… 

– Не надо было тебе поддаваться, значит? – Дженсен толкнулся сильнее, Джаред вздрогнул всем телом:

– Вот-так-еще-еще-еще! А-ах… Сволочь, я же говорю! 

– Потом, хороший… м-м-м… 

Дженсен подсек руку, на которую опирался Джаред, распластал его на кровати полностью, задвигался в невозможном бешеном ритме. 

– Дома? – умудрился спросить Джаред между длинными стонами, и без перехода: – Соскучился, боже, как не хватало, не могу, ненавижу, Дженсен, сволочь такая…

– Как ты странно… – начал Дженсен и не договорил, задохнувшись: Джаред сжался, кончая, потащил за собой в оргазм. 

– Ч-черт, – выдохнул он, завозил бестолково рукой по бедру Дженсена. – Я не… я…

– Замолчи, – попросил Дженсен. – Я тебя тоже.

После он бездумно валялся, лениво прокручивая в голове позавчерашнюю встречу: ответа от агента «Майкорп» до сих пор не было, и вопрос спонсирования должен был бы волновать Дженсена куда больше, но… Джаред бродил по комнате, сбрасывая в обширную сумку смятые вещи, а на бедре у него подсыхала белесая дорожка. Нью-Йорк, дела компании – все поблекло и отошло на второй план; не слишком неожиданно, по правде говоря, – Дженсен добросовестно подготовился к тому, что выпадет из рабочей жизни как минимум на несколько дней, разобравшись заранее с самым неотложным.

Джаред остановился, повернувшись лицом к Дженсену, сложил руки на груди. Взгляд Дженсена немедленно сполз вниз.

– Скажи, что ты не думаешь сейчас о работе.

– М-м-хм, – отрицательно покачал головой Дженсен. Признался честно: – Но пытался.

– Не получилось? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джаред, приближаясь.

– Нет. Хочу тебя.

– Опять?

– Все время, неугомонный.

– Кто бы говорил, – Джаред навис сверху, упираясь коленом в диван между расставленных ног Дженсена.

– Кто бы…

– Эй! – раздалось страдальчески от двери. – Я все понимаю, но я тоже хочу домой, и мне тоже нужно собраться!

Дженсен спихнул с себя Джареда и принялся одеваться.

***

Вещей у Джареда было не много. Под укоризненным взглядом Эда он закончил сборы в считанные минуты, чему немало поспособствовало то, что Дженсен, одевшись, отправился ждать в машине и не отвлекал больше своим восхитительно голым видом.

Счастье щекотало изнутри, Дженсен слегка улыбался, не переставая. Охотно отвечал на вопросы, сам расспрашивал, подкалывал язвительнее, чем обычно – был в ударе. Впрочем, Джаред все равно утомился. Топорно попытался отвлечь Дженсена, улегшись лицом ему в ширинку, и заслужил гневную отповедь. Поглазел в окно, безуспешно пристроился поспать. В конце концов выудил из кармана Дженсена телефон и сосредоточился на том, чтобы побить собственные же рекорды в играх.

– Домой не пойдешь? – спросил Дженсен, отвлекая от расстрела грозного вида куриц. Джаред поднял глаза и, ошалело покрутив головой по сторонам, обнаружил, что они уже проехали Нью Рошелл и приближаются к заливу Истчестер.

– Почти приехали, – озвучил очевидное и вздохнул: – Пойду, наверное… попробую.

Дженсен молча кивнул, одобряя.

Признаваться матери было страшно. Джаред думал, что не надеется на понимание; оказалось – ошибался. Надеялся, еще как. С трудом дотерпел до конца первого курса, а после тянул еще с месяц, не мог решиться.

Мать не разговаривала с Джаредом уже больше года. Он, впрочем, не оставлял попыток, верил, что рано или поздно лед тронется, а в животе до сих пор крутило от воспоминания, какую некрасивую сцену она устроила. Джаред долго не мог перешагнуть обиду. Особняком держалось восхищение Дженсеном – тот рассудительно удерживал, сколько мог, ловил за руку в последний момент, когда Джаред в порыве честности балансировал на самом краю – позже стало понятно, какой глубокой пропасти. Отпустил, лишь убедившись наверняка, что Джаред в случае чего способен сам стоять на ногах, пусть и шатко. Желание открыться, невнятное, клубилось в голове Джареда с давних пор, останавливало несовершеннолетие и страх за Дженсена. И не зря: мать первым порывом дернулась вершить правосудие. Хорошо, что Дженсена рядом не было, а то, вероятно, правосудие свершилось бы ее собственными руками и подручными средствами.

Незнакомый консьерж вежливо поприветствовал обоих. Дежавю окутало остро-сладкой волной: спокойствие, размеренность, достаток – в контрасте с бешеной студенческой жизнью. Только залапывать зеркало в лифте из чувства протеста Джаред не стал, махом выкинул из головы лишнее, напал на Дженсена и, не дав ему опомниться, вздернул, зажимая между собой и стенкой.

– Э-э-эй, – возмутился тот, не пытаясь даже для приличия выглядеть чуть менее довольным, сцепил руки в замок у Джареда за головой, потерся пахом. – Совсем стыд потерял, а?

– Ну, ты же долго этого добивался, – подтвердил Джаред, зарываясь лицом в шею: страшно ее любил, чувствительную, у Дженсена мигом руки мурашками покрывались от легчайшего поцелуя. Здорово!

Дженсен позволил, откинув голову назад. На протяжении нескольких этажей беспрекословно давал себя тискать, затем решил, что хватит, и мгновенно вывернулся из рук, вновь обретая равновесие. 

Квартиру Джаред помнил как родную. Импульсом захотелось проверить – ничего не изменилось? Потрогать, впитать заново. Но Дженсена хотелось больше.

Джаред выждал необходимые пять секунд, чтобы тот успел закрыть дверь, и опять пригвоздил всем весом: знал теперь, что только так и надо – переть напролом, не оглядываясь, иначе никак. Почует фальшь – не дастся. У Джареда было достаточно времени понять, достаточно раз, чтобы ухватить логику: либо иди, не оглядываясь, наверняка, либо не пытайся даже.

– Раздеться не дашь?

– Сам раздену, – рыкнул Джаред, рванул ремень.

– Взро-ослый, – издевательски протянул Дженсен, маскируя восхищение. Безрезультатно: Джаред просек уже, как того торкает равенство, как нравится – не только вести, но и когда ведут за собой, принимают решения, добиваются поставленной цели. Джаред тоже любил получать то, что хочет – вот и славно, их желания совпадали.

Он сдержал слово: расстегнул ремень, джинсы, засунул ладони под пояс и спустил до щиколоток, проследив на ощупь длинные ноги. Не замечая, что все это время его понемногу заставляют пятиться, Дженсен было дернул коленом – выпутаться, но Джаред не дал: спеленал в объятиях и, наконец притеснив к окну, резко развернул. Реакция Дженсену не изменила, по крайней мере руки он успел подставить, чтобы не впечататься носом в стекло. 

– Мне здесь еще жить, между прочим, – напомнил ехидно, не предпринимая попыток освободиться.

– Мы слишком высоко, – сообщил Джаред. – Никто не увидит.

Знал точно, что говорить, что делать, а пальцы все равно с трудом гнулись – так не терпелось влиться в это совершенное, будто под него заточенное. Прочувствовать до клеточки, заклеймить, пометить – как сам помечен был, давно и надежно.

Джаред терся об упоительно упругий зад до тех пор, пока не заныло внутри предвкушением оргазма, только тогда нашел в себе силы оторваться. Продолжая упираться растопыренной пятерней Дженсену между лопаток – опасался, что тот попробует перехватить инициативу – расстегнул штаны, вывернулся из трусов. Было неудобно, Дженсен комментировал язвительно, и, оставшись наконец голым, Джаред потерял остатки терпения. Зафиксировав одной рукой Дженсена поперек живота, другую положил ему на шею, кончиками пальцев надавил на щеку, приказывая повернуть голову. Дженсен подчинился, и Джаред напал на его губы жадно, покусывая, терзая – словно наказывая за все колкости.

В спальню все-таки пришлось переместиться: от возбуждения ноги не держали, да и за смазкой с презервативами все равно пришлось бы идти. Джаред как раз потянул в рот блестящую упаковку, но Дженсен, сидящий перед ним с широко расставленными ногами, удержал за запястье.

– Не надо.

Джаред от неожиданности растерялся, только и смог, что заморгать недоуменно.

– Я же не просто так просил проверяться, правда? Я тоже, если тебе интересно. Показать справку?

– Я сам тебе сейчас покажу... – выдохнул Джаред, опрокидывая Дженсена на лопатки. – Справку.

На подготовку его не хватило – сунулся было скользкими пальцами туда-сюда и все, сразу членом полез. Так хотелось почувствовать изнутри, без преград, кожа к коже, мое, мое-е… Дженсен заворчал неодобрительно.

– Привыкай! – заявил Джаред, не соображая вообще ничего, крышу унесло в дальние дали на оказанном доверии, на покорности, на вседозволенности. Старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не вогнать со всей дури, Джаред лег вперед, придавливая собой, зажимая между животов твердый член Дженсена. 

– Уже привык, – кивнул Дженсен, подбадривая – и нескольких минут не прошло. Как курок спустил: – Ну, сильнее же!

Джаред задвигался садистски медленно. Вытащил полностью, мазнул влажной от смазки головкой вверх-вниз и ткнулся обратно, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Вдох – не думать о том, как тесно-жарко-плотно-узко-господи-Дженсен – выдох. Вдох… 

– Джаред! – зарычал Дженсен, извиваясь под ним. Тяжело приземлил ладони на задницу Джареда, вжал в себя. – Ты меня трахнешь сегодня, или как?

– Обязательно, – пообещал Джаред. – А вот как… Я подумаю.

Что, впрочем, оказалось пустой угрозой. Дженсен хитро прищурился и сжался, до умопомрачения стискивая в себе Джареда. Тот захлебнулся очередным вдохом, толкнулся резко в отместку – а Дженсен того и добивался: вскинул бедра навстречу, застонал длинно. И Джаред просто не смог остановиться. 

Вбивался, врывался, брал и выкладывался до последней капли пота, отдавался, помечал, любил.

Заставил себя притормозить, только балансируя на грани оргазма. Вышел почти до конца, растянул чувствительное кольцо мышц головкой – как Дженсен его самого любил дразнить. Вытер потный лоб предплечьем и попросил:

– Можешь так?.. Можешь так кончить, без рук?

Двинулся обратно – внутрь – медленно-медленно, дюйм за дюймом. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, не сбавив ритма; Дженсен дрожал всем телом, и да, ох, да – в тот момент как Джаред прилип мокрыми бедрами к заднице, погрузившись до конца, Дженсен запульсировал вокруг него, натекая себе на живот белесой лужицей.

Кажется, Джаред вырубился ненадолго, выплескиваясь, а может, слишком сильно хотелось растянуть блаженное мгновение. Дженсен сам вынул его из себя, перевернул на спину – остывать. 

– Голодный? – ухмыльнулся, улегшись на бок и беззастенчиво рассматривая Джареда.

– Очень, – не стал отпираться Джаред. – Не вздумай сбегать только, все потом.

***

У Дженсена было достаточно времени изучить привычки Джареда. Время изменило тощего мальчишку, и обещало изменить еще больше, да только стержень не трогало. И еще всякие мелочи: Джаред оставался таким же любопытным, настойчивым и вечно голодным, хотя по-прежнему был согласен променять на секс завтрак, обед и ужин. Нарастил себе выдержку и терпение толстым слоем, научился ценить и ждать, и нервы мотать сознательно – ого-го как. В других последнее Дженсен не любил, конечно, но в себе, как водится, лелеял, а, следовательно, не уважать не мог.

Ничего не изменилось, и изменилось все.

Дженсен закинул ногу на бедра Джареда, обхватил рукой поперек груди и зарылся лицом в шею, упиваясь быстрой пульсацией вены.

***

Дженсен завозился, опалил ухо шепотом, устроился наконец удобно и затих.

Джаред прикрыл веки, чувствуя, как уплывает сознание, затуманивается сном и – счастьем.

У него впереди была целая жизнь, яркая, сочная, успешная – по-другому и быть не могло, не с такой мощной поддержкой. Небрежно оброненное когда-то Дженсеном отпечаталось в сознании обещанием, не истерлось временем, и – может быть, не только из-за одной улыбки – но мир непременно ждал своего часа, чтобы расстелиться под ногами Джареда, как расстилался Манхэттен перед небоскребом на Шестой авеню.

Ничего не изменилось, и изменилось все.

Дженсен научился говорить: «Я люблю тебя».


End file.
